battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight on Hoth
Twilight on Hoth is a multiplayer map featured in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront. It is playable in Walker Assault, Supremacy, Turning Point, Heroes vs. Villains, Hero Hunt, Blast, Cargo, Drop Zone, Droid Run, and Fighter Squadron. This map was added in the February 2016 update of the game, and is only one of the two maps in the game that takes place at night, the other being the Supremacy Endor map. Overview This map is much different, as it possess many caves, as well as areas of ice. There's also an Easter Egg, where a Wampa is seen eating in a cave that can only be accessed at the first uplink stage in Walker Assault while playing as the Empire. There's also a time difference on the map depending on the game mode, much like the original Endor map. In Walker Assault, Fighter Squadron, and Turning Point, as well as Heroes vs. Villains, it's set at night, while the rest of the game modes have it set at day. Walker Assault Uplink locations The first pair of uplinks are at a GR-75 Medium Transport and a passageway with a large dugout being used as protection. The uplink at the GR-75 is much easier to defend, as there's little area for sniping, and the area is incredibly small. That doesn't mean that the player is safe, as turrets can be placed towards the area, and AT-STs will target this area a lot more than the other area. The second pair of uplinks are both in a cave, in fact, they're only a few meters apart. Both uplinks are difficult however to defend, as the openings to the cave are big enough for an AT-ST to fit through. Also, numerous parts of the cave, such as the walkways can be used for cover and opening fire on enemy soldiers, so maintaining a defense will not be an easy task as the Rebels. The third and final pair of uplinks occur at the close end. One is present within a cave, while another is on a path leading towards a sloped area that houses the pickups for a T-47 Airspeeder. Both areas are difficult, yet not hard to defend, as the uplink in the cave has 3 entrances, but also is very small, allowing players to crouch and hide beside the uplink to surprise and kill enemies. The uplink outside has a turret which can be used to defeat enemy soldiers from afar. This turret however will come at a cost, as Imperial vehicles will target them first before they target Rebel units, and are very easy to distinguish. Heroes vs. Villains Heroes vs. Villains takes place at the far end of the map, really close to the small cave and ice path. There are turrets that can be used by either team to have the fight be turned around, but they can be difficult to do so since the time is short, and will be hard if the players are close. Trivia * There is an occasional glitch on the Xbox One version of Twilight where the blizzard stops, the clouds disappear and the skies become clear. It's unknown if this is a bug or an easter egg but it's only known to occur on the Xbox One version. Updates Gallery Transportshoth.jpg Tieshoth.jpg Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Maps in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Maps